Beauty and The Beast
by danni-loves-ste
Summary: Bella wants Edward to meet the person that helped her get on with life when he left, but what will happen when the two men meet? Not a slash fan? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD'S POV

Why had she done this to me? Why did she have to try and make me befriend that mutt? He was her best friend, stood by her when I left. There was no way that he would ever do anything to hurt her. No matter how much I wanted it, no matter how much he wanted it. I could sense his attraction to me the moment we laid eyes on each other for the first time. Being able to read minds was somewhat of a perk when it came to love. Knowing exactly how the other person feels about you makes it easier for you to make the first move. Maybe that's what attracted me to Bella in the first place, not being able to read her thoughts and see what she truly thought about me. Things were so perfect between us until he came into the picture. Now all I could think about was how his long brown hair taunted me, calling me in. How his beautiful tan skin looked so soft, so delicious. What I wouldn't do to touch him, even for a second. To feel his warm skin against my cool exterior.

Bella had no idea what she had caused by this meeting. How my mind was in complete turmoil. I loved her more than life itself, but with Jacob... There was a strong lustrous pull between us and neither of us could ignore it. I wanted him, he wanted me. It should been simple. Instead I had to stand and listen to Bella tell me how amazingly wonderful Jacob was, and listen to Jacob thinking to himself how amazingly wonderful he thought I was.

"Edward! Are you even paying attention to me?" Bella frowned playfully at me. She looked so cute and childlike when she did that. It was a shame I wasn't in one of the most Bella orientated moods.

"Of course I am dear." I smiled at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She soon seemed convinced, continuing to tell a story that I wouldn't remember in a few hours time. I cast my eyes towards Jacob and he blushed slightly. Yep, it was defiantly a bonus being able to read people's minds, however sordid their thoughts were at the moment. It wasn't long before I couldn't take the tension between us, I had to get out of there before I lost all self control. "Bella dear, Carlisle is calling for me, I'll see you later." Being a vampire with a mortal girlfriend was often a negative, especially when we got too intimate. It took all of my strength not to bite her, I could hardly concentrate on the pleasure. However, when I needed to get away for a while, her not having the hearing capability that I had really did come in useful. "Jacob, would you mind driving her home?" I asked, using the opportunity to gaze into his golden brown eyes.

He nodded, giving me a quick grin before watching Bella wrap her arms around me. I squeezed her back, but kept my eyes always in Jacob's direction. He blushed again, a cute pink that made his baby face even harder to resist. I gave him a smile before letting go of Bella and jumping into my Volvo. Focus Edward, you love Bella. You do not have feelings for him. It's sick, it's wrong. He's a werewolf for crissakes and you're a vampire. Get those thoughts out of you're head before you do something you regret.

JACOB'S POV

Why did Edward leave so fast? Did he really have to go, or was it my fault? That must be it, I repulsed him. He must of heard what I was thinking, hey Bella probably even heard it. It wasn't like I was trying to cover it up. How could I help myself though, he had to be one of the most gorgeous men I'd ever set eyes on. Too good for someone like me. Especially when he has Bella. Beautiful Bella, even I wanted her at one point... Until she went running back to him. Now I can see why she did. Why would she choose the ugly wolf when she had one of the most beautiful creatures in the world. Even if he was a blood sucker there was no denying that he was beautiful.

I could feel it, from the moment I'd laid eyes on him I knew what was happening. It was the strangest feeling I'd ever experienced. It was this tingle, I felt as though I'd finally become me. Up until now I was a lost soul. Now I'm complete. This would change so much. He'd been gone only a few minutes and I'd already felt like I was going to break down. He was my true soul mate, all I wanted to do was to love him, to protect him, to be with him forever. I'd finally imprinted.

"Jacob? What is it with you guys today? I thought you two were getting on. You never spoke much but... You have absolutely no right to ignore ME just because you dislike my boyfriend!" If only she knew. If only she knew that the reason that I was ignoring her was because not because I disliked Edward, rather the fact that I did like him. I loved a man I barely knew, someone I'd known for less than an hour. It was wrong. It shouldn't have happened like this. My best friend's boyfriend was my reason for living. When I wanted to be with him it meant having to watch the pair of them together. If he was really my soul mate though, does that mean that he has feelings for me also?

"I'm not feeling too good Bellz, how about I give you a lift back home so that I can get some rest?" I didn't want to ditch her, I just wasn't in the mood to talk. Not to her anyway. There was only one thing that I wanted to talk about and she was not the person that I could discuss my innermost feelings with. Not on that topic anyway. Bella frowned but let me take her home. We made small talk on the way home, discussing the weather, cars and other matters that didn't particularly interest me at that moment in time. I felt guilty for ignoring my best friend, even if she had brought it on herself.

I gave her a hug goodbye before speeding off back to the reserve. Problem. When I phase the other wolves will be able to know what I'm thinking. Stupid werewolf imprinting with a stupid leech. They had no idea that I was even attracted to men, that would cause slight embarrassment when phasing in front of each other. Imagine if they knew that I was completely head over heels... For a vampire. Looks like I'll be staying in human form for a while, eh.

EDWARD'S POV

His scent was fading, he was obviously heading back home. I hadn't stopped pacing since the moment I got back. I didn't know what I was going to do. Do I go behind Bella's back and leave her heartbroken? Or do I leave the idea of me and him, the moments when I do see him I'll make as brief as possible so that I don't get tempted? Yes. I'll do it for Bella. Even so, one last look couldn't hurt. I rushed out into the day, following his scent, being careful to stay as far from the road as possible so that I wasn't seen. I soon caught up with Jacob's car, he smelt so good for a wolf. Keeping up, I caught a quick glimpse of his face. He looked so sad. I tried to listen out for his thoughts. I never expected what I heard. Part of me felt excited, another felt torn. I didn't have the choice I thought I did. I thought I could decide between the two of them, but my choice was already decided for me.

I gave up resisting. Running onto the road I jumped in front of Jacob's car, causing him to stop abruptly. "Edward!" He shouted, not sounding angry at me, instead sounding relieved that I hadn't let him leave without saying goodbye propperly. "What are you doing here? Why the hell did you just jump in front of my car?" Instead of answering him I put my arms around him, moving too quickly for him to react. When he looked down at me I could see his mouth was twisted into a grin. "Oh." He said simply. Kissing the top of my head and wrapping his own arms around me.

"You imprinted on me didn't you?" I asked. I already knew the answer. I just wanted to hear it out loud. To know that we were destined to be together. He nodded, blushing that innocent blush that makes me melt inside. I'd only seen it a few times but it was still one of the most beautiful things I'd ever witnessed. I smiled. As much as I loved Bella, finally knowing that I had a definite purpose, that my change from human to vampire actually had a point. I had a soul mate. Jacob turned his head kissing me softly on the lips. It was as though it was the first time I'd ever been kissed.

Everything felt so perfect, his mouth fitted with mine perfectly. His thoughts let me know that he felt the same. He loved me, and I knew I was already starting to fall in love with him. Then his thoughts turned to something else, something much more intimate than kissing. I moved my hand down his back until I reached his ass. It was so firm, just the right shape. I couldn't wait to feel myself inside him and I could hear from what he was thinking that he felt the same. But it had to wait. Things had to be sorted between Bella and myself before we could take things any further.

No matter how I felt about Jacob I still loved Bella. I wasn't going to break her heart that badly. I knew it would hurt her tremendously already. There was no reason to hurt her anymore than need be. Jacob led me towards his car and helped me into the passenger side. I wasn't used to being in a car with someone else driving but I used my chance to relax so that I could focus all of my attention on Jacob. He looked so good, he even smelled quite good too. For a wolf anyway.

With one hand on the wheel, he used his other to softly carress my face. His skin was so warm, a lot warmer than Bella's. If my heart could beat it would be racing so fast right now. It was the feeling all new lovers had. As though their entire world revolved around that one person. With Jacob and I however, we were each other's entire world. The look in his eyes whilst he smiled at me was so intense. A single tear ran down my cheek. A vampire can only cry once, that has to prove how special he is to me. That I would use my one time to shed a tear in this one happy moment.

JACOB'S POV

I used my free hand to wipe away the tear on Edward's icy face. The cold didn't bother me, in fact I find it quite relaxing. I'd never seen a blood sucker cry before, with Edward it was a magical experience. I'd never seen anyone look so happy before. I never believed that I'd be able to make someone that happy. I always thought I'd ruin people's lives instead. Edward nudged me softly and I realized that we were there already. I'd tried to drive as slowly as possible but I knew we'd still end up here at some point. As I stopped the Rabbit, I used both my arms to pull Edward towards me and embrace him. He fitted perfectly into my arms. I wish I could have stayed there with him forever but after Edward and I had shared a passionate kiss he moved out of my arms and out of the car.

"I'll miss you, but I'll talk to you soon." He sighed when he looked into my watering eyes. "Don't cry, please baby." This time he stroked my cheek. I nodded, biting my lip to try and mask the pain.

"I love you, Edward." I said softly. He only nodded, leaving me alone in the car. I watched him walk up the front steps of Bella's house and then drove out of sight before Bella had a chance to see me. Part of me was scared, what if Bella wouldn't let him go? What if he'd lied to me and was really going to choose her? The other part was so happy, my life had changed so much in only a few hours. I felt sad as I passed the boarder. Now I might as well be on the other side of the world. He can't find me here.

The sun had barely even set when I fell into bed, my mind full of thoughts of Edward. My Edward. That last kiss was so passionate, so perfect that I soon fell asleep thinking about it. The sooner I fell asleep the sooner I woke up. Then I would be able to see him, to be with him forever. In my final few seconds before I fell completely unconsious I whispered goodnight to my love. He may not have heard it but it kept him with me in my unconsious state. 


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA'S POV

I stood in the room, unable to utter a single word. Edward was leaving me and I had no idea why. Had I not been good enough for him? Had he found someone else? It felt as though my whole world had come crashing down and the one person that used to be there picking up the pieces, was the one that was crushing them harder into the ground. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he used to tell me that no matter how hard it'd got he would never leave me. Now he was going back on his word.

"Bella, it's not you, it's me. I know that's the classic line but it's true." Edward's attempts to comfort me were not working. As I cried, I felt the realization hit me. There was nothing I could do to bring him back to me. I started shaking and Edward moved my body slowly so that I was sat upright on my bed. I was experiencing a rainbow of emotions, and none of them brought me a single thread of happiness. Disbelief was the first. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. Again. Then came longing, I wanted him so badly and there was nothing I could do to get him in my arms and have him tell me that he loved me.

"Please Edward, I'll do anything! I need you, can't you see that?" I'd got back up and started to move towards him, my hands desperately trying to grab hold of him, begging him to go. "I'll do anything. Please. You can't do this to me." My voice started to get more panicky as he shook his head softly. I put my arms around him, whilst he stood there, lifeless. "Please. Please Edward!"

He turned his head towards the floor. "LOOK AT ME!" I cried, anger bubbling up through my despair. He moved his head upwards and looked sadly into my eyes. "I love you Edward. Can't you see that? Is that not good enough for you?" I began to punch his chest, I knew it caused him little pain but it made me feel better anyway. He stood and took my feeble attempt of an attack.

He didn't speak again until I had finished. "I love you too Bella. It's just -" He paused , releasing a sigh. "-Complicated. I do love you Bella. Honestly. No, don't shake your head at me! I love you. Just more as a friend than a lover." My crying started to become quieter but my heart continued to beat ever so fast.

"Tell me that there's a chance that it's not forever, that one day you'll realize how stupid you've been and come back to me." I looked up at him, my eyes wide. Please, please. He can't do this to me. He stayed silent. "Please, tell me. I need to know!"

"Nobody can see the future, well maybe except for Alice but even she gets it wrong half the time. The truth is, yesterday I thought that we would be together forever. I can't just decide what I'm going to feel. I know this is going to hurt but from the way things are now, I don't see us ever getting back together." He put his arms around me as my crying began to get louder again. I leant my head against his shoulder, who knows when I'd have the chance to hold him again. We stood there for several minutes and my tears started to slowly fade.

After a while I let go of him, but not before planting a kiss on his cheek and telling him that no matter what I'll always love him. "So, any chance on you telling me why I'm not good enough for you anymore?" I asked him making sure that I sounded more joking than bitter.

"You really don't want to know, but I guess you'll find out soon anyway." He moved me back over to the bed and sat down next to me, taking my hands in his. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?" He asked me. I nodded, but was confused at the same time. I thought only werewolves could imprint, unless he was some kind of werewolf-vampire hybrid then surely this had nothing to do with what was going on. "When you brought me along to see Jacob today-" he paused. "He imprinted on me. We're soul mates Bella, and I don't think my love for you or anyone else can break that bond between us."

For a moment I was lost for words, but soon found them again when I thought about Edward and Jacob together. "YOU AND JACOB!" I shouted at him. "MY BOYFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND!" I was beyond furious. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Bella, neither me or him had any choice in it. I was attracted to him but I didn't want to do anything to hurt you. I only wanted one last look, but when I listened to his thoughts I heard what had happened. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would turn out this way, who would. Do you really think I like the thought of being destined to be a vampire, and a gay one at that!"

"Do you love him?" It was a simple enough question but Edward took his time to respond.

He sighed. "I'm falling for him." I couldn't understand. Why would he leave me for someone that he didn't love. It didn't make sense. Either that or I was just determined to ignore the fact that if they had imprinted, they were in fact meant to be together.

EDWARD'S POV

She had so much to say, so many questions. I could understand why, I just wished that I could somehow make the hurt that she was feeling disappear. I didn't have to be able to read her mind to know how she was feeling. Hurt, lonely, betrayed. It was all my fault. Why couldn't she have been my destiny. It would have saved so much sorrow. Then again, thinking about Jake just made me feel so sure that this was the right thing to do.

After hours of talking, shouting, tears and cuddles, I finally left Bella's and headed home. I knew that she would be in her room crying, but there was nothing I could do about that anymore. As much as I wanted her to be a part of my life, she had to realize that Jacob was my life now. It hurt me to see her upset, but I knew that if we weren't supposed to be together, what would be the point in holding on.

I decided to stop off at the boarder. I wanted to know if I could sense Jacob from there. I parked as close as I could, listening out for Jacob. I smiled when I heard his thoughts. He was in a calm, peaceful sleep. I wished that I could watch him sleep but I knew that it would risk my life and the lives of my family. I would see him tomorrow. Then we would be able to be together properly.

When I arrived home I headed straight to my piano. I loved to play it, especially when I was feeling particularly emotional. I composed a song for my new love. My Jacob. It was far more beautiful than my song for Bella. Not intentionally, I just felt more inspired. I spent all night playing. Maybe one day I'll be able to play it for him. I imagined him, tucked up in bed, looking beautiful and content - the same as when I left him. Nobody bothered me that night, I knew Bella would have told Alice what had happened. Alice would have told the rest of the family. I never tried to listen to them, I knew that they would only be discussing me. Instead I immersed myself in my music, and my thoughts of Jacob. 


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD'S POV

It was early in the morning when I first sensed him. His scent called to me, so strong that I found myself moving outdoors before I'd even realized what I was doing. There he was, stood by his car, chest exposed and looking as beautiful as the way I'd left him. He wore only a pair of brown cargo pants that complimented his tanned skin. I moved towards him, longing to touch him. As soon as I was within reach he pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead.

I leaned my body upwards so that I could reach him better. As he held me, I moved my head so that our lips brushed softly. Nipping his bottom lip between my own, I felt Jacob move his own so that we locked into a passionate kiss. His tongue swirled roughly against mine, I had to be careful when I kissed Bella, in case I went too far. With Jacob I didn't feel the draw to his blood, instead I felt the draw to him. I could feel him getting hard, as his errection pushed into my thigh. He moaned, a rough, animal moan. I could hear in his thoughts that he wanted to go further, pulling gently away from him I took his hand and led him towards the house.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked playfully. My smile gave him the answer. "But, aren't your family in? It's really early." I just laughed as he questioned me, nobody would disturb us. I led him into my bedroom, as soon as the door was shut he started to unfasten my shirt and kiss my neck, causing me to moan. I moved my hands downwards, starting to remove his trousers. I laughed, noticing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. I seized the opportunity, going down into a kneel and taking his firm cock into my mouth.

He shivered as I used my tongue, licking whilst I took him further down my throat. Moans emitted from him as I began to work faster, waiting for him to allow me to taste him. He started to get harder and I knew what was coming, as the liquid started to pour into my mouth I swallowed every single drop, savoring the flavor, his flavor. Still on my knees, I looked upwards, flashing Jacob a smile. He bent down, lifting me back onto my feet. Within seconds I found his tongue caressing mine, the same rough passion as I had felt when we were outside.

I knew what was going to happen next, I could hear Jacob's thoughts. They made me become even harder as I pictured him inside me. He began to undo my trousers, sliding down my boxers in the process. With the both of us naked, he pushed me against my desk, his left hand stroking my dick. With the other he began preparing me for his entry. He slid a single finger into my entrance and I felt a mixture of pain and pleasure wash over me. He moved it in and out, waiting for me to get used to this new feeling before he added another, and then another. After he felt sure that he'd prepped me enough, he removed his fingers. This process made me moan loudly. Quickly, he inserted his long cock which had already regained its hardness. It hurt more than I expected but I didn't complain. I felt pleasure both from his hand, which was still firmly stroking my hard member, and his cock, which stimulated a painful, but enjoyable feeling.

He repeatedly thrust into me, starting slow and gentle, but soon becoming rough and fast. We moaned simultaneously, it felt so good. Slightly too soon for my liking, I came, covering both my desk and his hand in the warm substance. Soon, I felt him come inside me. It felt almost as good as the sex itself. He pulled out of me, turning my body so that I was facing him and began to kiss me, this time not as passionate but it was loving. His tongue flicked against mine, his lips softly rubbing against mine.

He looked so amazing as I watched him sleeping. As soon as he'd passed out I'd covered the both of us in a blanket and held him in my arms. He was so hot, Even my body was becoming slightly warm. He was so beautiful, I could have laid there forever. In his sleep I heard him say my name. I smiled at this, feeling a sense of self worth knowing that he not only thought about me in his continuous state but also his unconscious. I stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was then that I knew I'd stopped falling. Now I was actually in love.

JACOB'S POV

When I woke, I felt something cool pressing against my body. "Edward!" I said, pleased that he had not abandoned me during my sleep. Vampire's don't sleep, do they? He must have been so bored waiting for me to wake up. He laughed at me, he must have heard what I was thinking. I liked the fact that he knew what I was thinking, after all, there was nothing I had to hide, it just made it easier for him to take the lead.

"I wasn't bored, actually." He smiled at me, kissing me gently on the lips. "I could stay here with you forever. After all, you are my life now." I blushed when he said that, biting my lip. "You look so cute when you do that," he mused. That made me blush even harder. When we finally decided to get up, I noticed that I wasn't wearing anything. It was strange, even with the pack I feel uncomfortable changing in front of people. With Edward, I felt completely relaxed.

When we both were dressed, he asked me something that scared the hell out of me. "While you're here, do you want to meet my family?" They'd hate me straight away, I knew that much. Not only had I replaced Bella, whom I assumed the rest of the Cullen's adored, by the anecdotes Bella had fed me. I'd also turned, perfect, gorgeous Edward, gay. He laughed at me again. "They won't hate you." He promised. Taking my hand, he led me into what looked like the living room. He shouted for the others, though I knew that they all had outstanding hearing. They could have heard him if he'd whispered.

Soon, I was shaking hands and exchanging greetings with the entire Cullen clan. I could tell that the blonde, Roseline already disliked me. The other two females however, a pretty young girl named Alice and an older looking woman, Esme, whom I assumed was the mother, seemed to like me. The men, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper didn't really show much interest in me. They seemed to care more about the fact that I was a werewolf than the fact that I was in a relationship with Edward. Carlisle, who I already knew as one of the doctors at the local hospital seemed particularly interested in my wolf status.

I was worried at first, not knowing what was crossing the line when it came to Quileute secrets. Soon however, I felt perfectly comfortable talking about myself, and the other wolves. I spent all day at the Cullen's, mainly just with Edward but also getting to know the rest of the family. Alice seemed really egger to get to know me, she was nice, but a bit full on. Esme made me lunch, I felt a bit self conscious that nobody else was eating, but I ate it all, making her smile as I complimented her.

When it started to get dark, Edward gave me a lift back to the border. "If only it was that easy introducing you to my family," I said, frowning. I knew that the Quileute's would not take kindly to Edward, especially as he wasn't even allowed on our land. Dad had a strong opinion on the Cullen's, and often insulted them. It never bothered me before, but then again, I didn't know the Cullen's then. I didn't know how I'd react if I heard him say anything bad about them now. Unless maybe it was that Roseline girl, she made a rather offensive comment before...

Edward sighed, "we'll deal with that problem when we come to it. It's not like they need to know straight away." He smiled at me, trying to relax me. I gave a weak smile back, but it changed back to a frown when he stopped at the boarder.

"This is the problem though, you aren't even allowed near me or my family." I bit my lip to hold back a tear. He put his arms around me, comforting me. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." He smiled. It was the first time he'd said it, we'd only known each other for two days and already we'd fallen completely in love with each other. It wasn't normal, but it felt so right. We kissed, and I got out of the car. "I'll come see you after school," I promised him, and he frowned.

"I'll miss you." He said calmly. I'd miss him too, so much. Shame we went to different schools, gave us even less time together. One last kiss and I walked away. I looked back, noticing that he was still parked, watching me. Smiling, I planned what I was going to say to Dad when I got in. I wasn't going to tell him the truth, not just yet anyway.


End file.
